Cumpliendo con el destino
by Lady Black blood
Summary: Ambientado en luna nueva. En el cumpleaños 18 de bella, un inesperado cambio lleva a los cullen y a un par de personas especiales a un juego del que depende todo. Con un movimiento, todo puede cambiar.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: desenlace inesperado

- ¡bella! ¿Estas lista para irnos?- grito Edward desde las escaleras.

Bella suspiro. No estaba de humar para fiestas (nunca lo estaba), sobre todo si era la fiesta de su cumpleaños, el numero 18. Alice tenía una tendencia a exagerar todo y de seguro, en contra de su voluntad, la llenaría de regalos que no había pedido.

Bella se acomodo su vestido azul de tirantes, cortesía obligada a aceptar por parte de Alice, y los zapatos de tacón alto plateados con los que de seguro se caería y bajo las escaleras.

Edward se quedo de piedra al verla. Su cabello caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros y en la parte de arriba formaban una pequeña corona. El vestido azul resaltaba las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo y hacia ver su piel del color de la crema y las rosas. Su rostro no llevaba mucho maquillaje: una sombra lavanda suave cubría sus parpados y en sus labios un brillo rosa pálido.

Hermosa-pensó edward.

Bella termino de bajar las escaleras y le sonrió nerviosa. Rápidamente, aunque siempre con cuidado, edward la tomo por la cintura, le levanto la barbilla y la beso.

No había nada que le gustara más a bella que besar a edward. Sus boca sobre la de ella con apasionado fervor, su frió aliento delicioso chocando con el de ella, la sensación de su suave lengua resbalando en su interior…

Bella sintió que se mareaba, aunque no por falta de aire, por lo que se separo de el y trastabillo para atrás hasta que callo en un sillón personal del living. El dolor había sido tan repentino… y tan rápido como apareció se fue. Suerte que charlie se había ido donde billy, porque se hubiera preocupado sin razón.

Pero caso aparte era edward.

- ¡¿estas bien?- pregunto edward, alarmado, mientras iba a velocidad vampirica a tomarla en brazos.

- sip, no se que me paso, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien-

Bella se tomo la cabeza entre las manos. Edward movió la cabeza, disgustado, sabedor de la tendencia a no darle tanta importancia a el dolor para no preocupar a los demás de bella.

- pues a mi me parece que fue muy raro. ¿Has comido algo antes de arreglarte?- pregunto edward pensativo.

- sip, un emparedado de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de mora ¿por?- dijo bella asintiendo.

- nada. De seguro fue algo de momento, no se, algo como el oxigeno que no estabas respirando- edward se encogió de hombros, sonriendo burlonamente.

Bella sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza. No lo admitiría ante el, pero esos mareos ya el habían ocurrido antes y no les había dado importancia. Edward se rió.

- bueno, en fin. Si ya te sientes bien, es hora de irnos o alice nos va a matar. O peor, nos obligara a todo un dia de compras en seattle.- dijo edward apuntando hacia la puerta.

Bella gruño.

- jo, si que te recuperaste rápido- sonrió edward.

- esta bien. Vamos antes de que decida pegarme a la puerta- bella se levanto con mucho cuidado para no darse un porrazo. Edward la ayudo y cuando llegaron al volvo, le abrió la puerta.

- no te serviría- edward rió entre dientes. Bella le pego un codazo, sabiendo que le iba a quedar un moretón. Auch- se quejo internamente.

Edward volvió a reír mientras se subía al coche y se dirigían a la casa de los Cullen.

Hicieron la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio, solo la suave música de debussi escuchándose como fondo. Este silencio se debía en parte a que bella aun estaba enojada por ser obligada a ir a una fiesta, su fiesta, y en parte edward estaba muy divertido viendo a bella enojada como para hablar.

En un rato llegaron a la casa, que estaba iluminada con faroles color rosado por todas partes.

-alice- mascullo bella, indignada.

Edward solo se carcajeo, muy divertido con la apariencia de gatito enojado de bella.

Cuando entraron, todos estaban esperándolos en hilera. Alice con un vestido plateado hasta la rodilla y un delicado escote, rosalie luciendo su escultural cuerpo en un vestido rojo bastante, sino demasiado apretado y esme con un lindo vestido dorado que hacia juego con sus ojos caramelo.

Emmet, carlisle y jasper traían puestos unos trajes clásicos, con camisas roja, blanca y ploma respectivamente.

Mención aparte era edward, que tenia puesto un traje negro y una camisa azul, resaltando el color de su piel hasta casi volverlo irreal.

-feliz cumpleaños bella- saludaron todos a coro, con grandes sonrisas en su rostro, si hasta jasper y rosalie tenían pequeñas sonrisas.

La casa estaba repleta de velas rosadas y jarrones llenos de rosas rojas. El piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa.

Bella gimió.

-hay, no es para tanto. Podría haber sido peor, podría incluso haber organizado tu fiesta con mucha gente en ¡los Ángeles!- alice sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Bella se estremeció. Sip, podría haber sido mucho peor.

Carlisle se le acerco y le paso el brazo por los hombros, llevándola hacia donde estaban todos.

-lamento esto, pero alice es imparable- carlisle rió entre dientes.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso- se quejo bella. Alice se les acerco con sus andares de bailarina y la empujo hacia la mesa llena de regalos. -lo sabia- murmuro bella.

-a abrir tus regalos- canto alice.

-yo no quería nada- se volvió a quejar bella mientras se cruzaba de brazos como una niña pequeña.

-y yo no te escuche ¡anda, ábrelos!- alice le puso una caja en la mano.

Jasper, emmet y rosalie le regalaron un nuevo ipod y otro equipo de música. Alice, un baúl lleno de ropa (eso era de esperarse). Carlisle y esme le dieron 2 pasajes para que ella y edward fueran a visitar a renee a jacksonville.

El último fue el de edward.

Insistió en llevarla a el jardín, solo ella y el. Se sentaron en un banco entre las rosas de esme.

-no quería darte tu regalo frente a ellos, ya que es algo muy especial para mi y ahora quiero que sea tuyo- edward saco un estuche de esos para guardar collares y lo abrió. Dentro había una delicada cadena de oro de la que colgaba un dije: un cordero y un león a cada lado de un corazón que parecía hecho de algo como un cristal, talvez diamante.

Bella se quedo petrificada. Era hermoso. E iba a ser la primera vez que aceptaría un regalo sin quejarse. Ese collar significaba la union entre ella y edward, ese sentimiento calido que los llenaba por dentro para ir a parar a su otra mitad: para bella, edward, y para edward, bella.

Edward malinterpreto su silencio, y su mirada se entristeció.

-bueno… no es necesario que lo aceptes si no te gusta. De veras, a mi no me…-fue interrumpido por bella, que se lanzo hacia el y enrollo sus brazos en su cuello, para luego enterrar la cabeza en su frío pecho. Comenzó a sollozar.

- si me gusta- sollozo. A edward le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.- ¿Cómo no podría? Ese collar representa lo que somos el uno con el otro- volvió a sollozar- claro que me gusta.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, pero edward la separo de su cuerpo y le sonrió, quitándole las lagrimas del rostro.

-déjame ponértelo- bella asintió mientras de daba la vuelta. Edward le saca el collar que llevaba puesto y lo reemplazo con el otro, el que nunca se quitaría.

Cuando se tranquilizo y no le quedaron muestras de que había llorado, entraron de nuevo en la casa. Los estaban esperando, por supuesto, con una torta con 18 velas en las manos de alice.

Le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz.

-anda, sopla las velas querida- la insto esme.

Bella asintió, conmovida y soplo las velas.

Y ahí todo cambio.

La luces comenzaron a parpadear y las cosas a moverse, mientras una luz roja rodeaba a bella, quien callo al piso quejándose de dolor y rodando por el piso.

-bellaaaaa- grito edward acercándose a ella. No pudo, choco contra una especie de capa que la cubría.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi hermanita?- grito emmet mientras empujaba contra esa especie de capa.

-yo se lo que le pasa- dijo una voz masculina desde la oscuridad de un rincón, avanzando.

Un ser cubierto con una larga capa negra apareció de las sombras, secundado por otro ser cubierto con lo mismo, solo que más pequeño. No eran normales, cuando caminaban, parecía como si flotaran y las luces se oscurecieran a su paso.

Los cullen, la mayoría todavía impactados, se movieron para proteger a bella, mientras edward todavía luchaba por entrar a donde ella estaba.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?- pregunto carlisle, adelantándose un paso.

Lo ignoraron y se acercaron hacia donde estaba bella.

Edward se agazapo delante de espaldas a ella, preparándose para luchar si era necesario.

- ¿Qué quieren?- gruño

De debajo de la persona mas baja salio una pequeña risa femenina. Se acerco a el y se gano a su lado mirándolo a la cara.

- no me sorprende que no me reconozcas, querido mellizo mío- le dijo.

Edward se helo. Debajo de aquella capa, unos ojos color esmeralda lo miraban fijamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: nuestros mellizos

Los cullen observaban a edward, paralizado por la sorpresa. Sabían muy bien como se sentía eso, ya que ellos pasaban por el mismo tipo de sentimiento, y sobre todo, no querían que se sintiera mal, eso de encontrar a su hermana y a la vez ver lo que le pasaba a bella... .El era parte de la familia, y al involucrarse sentimentalmente con bella, ella se había vuelto parte de la familia. Incluso jasper y rosalie, que preferían no tener mucho contacto con ella, el primero por el peligro de que quisiera morder a bella y la segunda por la envidia, la querían y la apreciaban por el milagro que era en la vida de su hermano. Para alice, ella es la mejor amiga que nunca ha tenido, y aunque no le guste ir de compras (ya le gustaría ha alice =) ), la quiere tal como es . Emmet la considera su hermanita pequeña, alguien a quien debe cuidar ( podría ir a golpear a lauren o a mike). Y claro, para esme y carlisle es una hija mas, parte de la familia cullen. Y no es necesario leer mentes, sentir emociones o cualquier otro don para ver cuan grande era el amor que se profesaban edward y bella. Un amor tan puro y tan importante para los ellos dos. No estaba en consideración el perderla.

Y a su hermana también la querrían, ya que era obvia la alegría que le traería a edward el saber que tenia una melliza, alguien de su propia sangre.

Poco a poco edward recupero el movimiento y después el habla. Su encapuchada melliza se saco la parte de arriba de la capa, rebelando un largo cabello cobrizo y unas facciones idénticas a las de edward, claro que en versión femenina. Era muy bonita.

Ella le sonrió a su mellizo. Edward levanto la mano lentamente y le acaricio el largo cabello, ella le lanzo una mirada, como si pidiera permiso. Cuando el asintió, se tiro a sus brazos, sollozando.

-te extrañe, hermano mío- murmuro, llorando sin lagrimas.

Edward tardo un tiempo en contestar. Podía escuchar los sonidos de bella y estaba a punto de ir a su lado.

-yo…-vacilo- creo que yo también, hermana.

Mientras ellos se abrazaban, la otra figura encapuchada se acercó hacia donde estaba bella, aun retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

De debajo de la capa saco una mano, que comenzó a despedir un fulgor negro. Presionó la mano en el escudo que protegía a bella y este se retiro, permitiendo que entrara y la tomara en brazos.

Una suave melodía cantada en una voz de tenor, como la voz de un ángel, salio por la boca del hombre en la capa, haciendo que bella se tranquilizara y cayera desmayada. Un suave fulgor inundo el cuerpo de bella, aumentando hasta que formo una nítida aura blanca a su alrededor.

Edward levanto la cabeza y soltó a su hermana. En su mente se empezó a formar una extraña idea, que pronto se transformo en una necesidad: alimentar a bella con su sangre.

Se detuvo, extrañado con su instinto que le decía que era lo que bella necesitaba, ya que ella no bebía sangre. Pero se vio obligado por si mismo a continuar, como una función automática de su cuerpo.

Llego al lado de bella y miró al encapuchado, como si el supiera cual era la causa del extraño sentimiento y comportamiento que estaba teniendo.

El encapuchado llevo la mano que antes brillaba hasta su capa y saco una delicada daga, elaboradamente ornamentada con turquesas y esmeraldas en su empuñadura y afilada con diamante, por lo que podía con la piel de vampiro. Se la entrego a edward, quien la miro un momento antes de tomar la daga con su mano derecha y con un fluido movimiento, hacer un tajo en su muñeca izquierda.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida y edward, tomando a bella para que quedara con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ya que estaba flotando, le acerco la muñeca a los labios.

La reacción de bella fue instantánea. Se afirmo firmemente el brazo de Edward, succionando ávidamente lo que el le ofrecía.

Para edward fue un momento muy intimo. Sentía el placer de bella al succionar su sangre, su cuerpo vigorizándose gracia a lo que el le daba de alimento.

Pero eso no le quitaba lo raro.

Ningún humano se alimentaba de sangre. Ni tampoco los vampiros se alimentaban entre ellos. Bella seguía siendo humana. Y empezaba a aparecer un problema en edward: sentía necesidad de la sangre de bella. Pero no haría nada, jamás le haría daño a ella. Lleno de auto confianza, siguió alimentándola, sin temer en caer en un error.

Bella disfrutaba del sabor. Era dulce y a la vez salado… el dulce néctar de la vida. Sangre. No podía ver a nadie, no tenia forma de saber quien era el que la estaba alimentando, pero en el fondo, un instinto le decía que era edward.

Edward. Edward. ¡Edward!

Desesperada por verlo, por saber que estaba bien a pesar del estado en el que ella estaba, dormida pero a la vez despierta, intento abrir los ojos. La esperanza de encontrarse con la sala de los cullen desapareció tan pronto como tuvo los ojos abiertos.

Se encontraba en un bosque, parecido al que rodeaba el monte Olimpic, acostada en una roca con forma ovalada y alta, justo del tamaño de ella. Los árboles la rodeaban, tan espesamente que la luz, si es que la había no se distinguía. Frente a ella, una figura cubierta con una capucha negra, de apariencia esbelta y poderosa, y rodeada de un aura negra, le comenzó a hablar.

- de ahora en adelante ya no serás una humana. El destino te ha elegido a ti y a el que lleva tu misma sangre para cumplir con el destino del que depende el mundo. Ahora serás una kilara vampira y como tal notaras que no serás normal otra vez. Levántate amina-tveni, ahora bella torricelli.- le dijo, su voz destilando poder. La figura comenzó a desaparecer.

- ¡espera! Aun no me has dicho a que te referías con alguien de mi propia sangre. Y lo demás también…- la figura se despidió con la mano y desapareció. Y ella noto que volvía a quedarse dormida.

Edward noto que el calor aumentaba en el cuerpo de bella y que su muñeca dejaba de estar sujeta por sus ¿filosos? dientes. La luz que la rodeaba aumento de volumen, cubriéndola completamente. En esos momentos debería haber estado aterrado con lo que le podía pasar al amor de su vida, pero había algo dentro de el que le decía que todo iba a estar bien y que ella iba a salir sana y salva de todo este raro asunto. Hubo una explosión de luz que los segó a todos por su intensidad y luego bella descendió suavemente del aire, aterrizando en el piso.

- ¿bella?- edward la removió arrodillándose al lado de ella- ¡bella!

Los ojos de bella se movieron y miraron fijamente a edward. El se quedo congelado de la sorpresa, de nuevo. Este estaba siendo un dia muy raro. El iris de los ojos de ella era color verde oscuro.

Bella se alegro de encontrarse en el hogar de los cullen otra vez. Buscó a edward con la mirada, pero cuando lo vio, su alegría desapareció. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, ya no del calido dorado que siempre tenían. Aunque debía admitir que eran los ojos mas sorprendentes que había visto alguna vez. Y seguían siendo tan profundos que podías perderte en ellos.

- ¡tus ojos!- se exclamaron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

- los tuyos son verde oscuro- le informo edward a bella mientras la levantaba y colocaba en sus piernas de modo que pudiera abrazarla. Y es que a edward no le importaba que sus ojos color chocolate a no fueran los mismos. Seguía siendo ella. Y seguía siendo muy hermosa.

- y los tuyos verde esmeralda- le dijo bella mientras le acariciaba los parpados.

- OH. Igual que cuando era humano. Salvo que creo que sigo siendo vampiro- edward se llevo un dedo a la boca. Luego toco la piel de su brazo- sip, aun soy vampiro- le sonrió a bella.

- ¿podría alguien decirme que pasa aquí?- los interrumpió alice, aun impactada- esto es muy extraño y de verdad que no lo entiendo.

- creo que necesitamos que no explican- le dijo carlisle a la hermana de edward. El resto de los cullen asintieron, de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Recién ahí bella salio de la burbuja en la que estaba con edward y se dio cuenta de lo que había fuera. Todo lo que había a su alrededor se había caído, pero no roto. Los cullen estaban apoyados en la pared más lejana y carlisle estaba un paso por delante de todos. Había una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, pelo cobrizo…

¡Un momento!- pensó bella.- ¿pelo cobrizo? Y se podía decir que era extrañamente parecida a edward. Pero el nunca había mencionado a ninguna hermana… y no le mentiría ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó bella a edward con la mirada acusadora.

Edward sonrió aun más ampliamente. La levanto y la llevo hasta la joven sospechosamente parecida el.

- bella, te presento a la melliza que no sabia que tenia. El porque, no lo se, pero ya me lo dirá ella- miro a su hermana.- se llama…

- danella, me llamo danella- danella sonrió y le tendió la mano a bella.

Bella se la tomo y se la estrecho, feliz por edward.

- me alegro de conocerte- le dijo sinceramente.

- y yo me alegro de conocer a mi cuñada, ya sabes que no me refiero a que tu seas la pareja de mi hermano- ella rió. Tenía una voz muy bonita.- o talvez no lo sabes- agrego riéndose de nuevo.

Bella rodó los ojos. Igual que edward. Pero luego entendió lo que dijo.

- ¿cuñada?- le pregunto extrañada.

- sip, y tengo que presentarte a alguien- la condujo hacia la pared donde estaba un hombre encapuchado. Y sorpresa, era el mismo del sueño de bella. Bella volvió a rodar los ojos. Ya nada le parecía raro.- el es Alexander, mi pareja.

El encapuchado se saco la capa negra. Tenía el pelo café chocolate y los ojos color verde oscuro. No había duda de que se parecía mucho a bella.

Bella creyó que le iba a dar un infarto.

- y, querida hermanita, yo soy TU mellizo- dijo riéndose de la cara de "esto es un sueño" de bella.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Tú… yo. ahhh- bella se tambaleo para atrás y callo desmayada.

- OH no- murmuro edward.- ¡bella!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

Capitulo 3: Nuevas necesidades

Edward sostuvo a bella antes de que chocara contra el suelo. La preocupación teñía los pálidos rasgos de su rostro y una chispa de miedo, miedo a la perdida, cubrió sus ahora esmeraldinos ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella ahora?- grito edward al supuesto mellizo de bella, mientras apretaba a bella fuerte contra si.

Sin embargo, alexander parecía completamente relajado y no se le notaba para nada preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana.

- no debes preocuparte. Es parte de su transformación- le respondió tranquilamente alex (su nombre se acorta como apodo)- aunque a ella no le va a doler- murmuro para si.

Edward se calmo. Aunque le entraron dudas -¿a que se refería con lo que dijo? Este tipo es un misterio- pensó- ¡y no puedo leerle la mente!- descubrió sorprendido.

- 2 preguntas- le dijo edward a alex- ¿a que te refieres con "transformación"? y ¿porque no puedo leerte la mente? Eso solo ocurría con bella- dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaba ella, en sus brazos, y le acaricio la frente.

Alexander rió sonoramente.

- ya sabia yo que te darías cuenta en seguida de tu ultima pregunta, pero ya te daré la respuesta después, cuando mi hermana despierte- sonrió- en cuanto a la primera, mi querida bella se esta transformando en vampiresa.

Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se escucharon por parte de los cullen.

- no lo entiendo. Necesitas ser mordido por un vampiro para transformarte en uno de los nuestros. Bella no ha sido mordida. Así no es como funciona- reflexiono jasper- además, bella no se esta quejando de dolor ni nada parecido. Solo esta desmayada. El dolor es parte del cambio- agrego.

- tiene razón- lo apoyo rosalie, que no había participado en ningún momento y se encontraba apoyada en un ventanal. De hecho, todos los cullen se habían cambiado de puesto. Algunos se habían apoyado en paredes y alice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas cerca de edward y bella.

- nosotros no somos normales. Y no me refiero solamente a bella y a mí, sino que edward y danella también vienen junto con nosotros de tiempos muy antiguos. Tengo mucho que contar a bella y a su pareja, a ustedes también si quieren, pero deben esperar a que mi hermana termine su transformación- dijo alexander, enigmático.

- ¿y cuanto dura el proceso de "transformación"?- pregunto emmet, dibujando en el aire con sus manos las comillas.

- para nosotros, de 3 a 4 horas. Pero dije que luego hablaría de los detalles. Edward, será mejor que vayas a cazar, vas a necesitarlo. Y si no es molestia, seria bueno que no hubiera nadie mas en la casa salvo el y bella. Necesitan privacidad. Hasta pronto, volveremos al atardecer.- alexander tomo la mano de danella, que estaba apoyada en una pared cercana a el y desaparecieron en el aire.

Emmet soltó un silbido.

- eso si que es una buena salida. Los hermanitos del par de tortolitos de por acá me caen estupendo.- dijo emmet, tan poco afectado como le era costumbre en las situaciones serias o anormales.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de lo que dijo. Alice y esme, corriendo a velocidad vampirica, ordenaron las cosas que se habían caído.

Edward romo a bella en sus brazos y se sentó en el rincón del sillón grande, de manera que ella quedaba acostada y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de el.

- a mi me da que aquí se viene algo grande- comento emmet, que se había sentado en una silla con apoyabrazos. Los demás se sentaron en otras sillas y sillones.

- y que eso de los mellizos tiene que ver con mas que el que sean de la misma familia- agrego rosalie, sentándose en las piernas de emmet. Se notaba en su semblante que ahora bella si le importaba. O quizás siempre había sido así y no lo demostraba. Edward pudo comprobar en la mente de rosalie que esta ya no envidiaba a bella por ser humana, todo lo contrario, ahora la comprendía, ya que ambas habían sido transformadas sin decidir. Aunque a bella de seguro no le molestaría el haber sido convertida en vampiresa.

Edward sonrió. El tampoco se esperaba el no sentir los habituales recelos que le venían con la idea de la transformación de bella. La idea de arriesgar su alma, de ser el quien dañara a algo tan puro… era impensable. Pero algo le decía (esto de que algo le dice lo que pasa se estaba volviendo una costumbre) que ella no seria una vampira normal. Y tenia suficientes razones para comprobar lo de vampiros anormales. Solo había que recordar lo que habían visto hace un rato. Ahora solo cabía en su mente una cosa: tendría a su bella para siempre. Y tampoco importaban todos los misterios que traía la visita de los parientes que no sabían que tenían. Solo importaba ella.

- ¿y tu edward? Ya sabes ¿Cómo llevas lo de tu melliza?- muy animado (mucho mas de lo usual, que es casi nada) por la idea de no tener que preocuparse mas por morder a bella y poder acercársele, ya que muy en el fondo sentía simpatía hacia ella y la quería como a una hermana.

- estoy bien. A decir verdad, me agrada la idea de tener a alguien de mi antigua familia- edward arrugo el seño- pero, no se, esto se ve como si nos fuera a traer problemas. Y por lo que dijo alexander, yo también soy parte de lo que va a pasar.

Los cullen asintieron.

- ya, pero ¿no te dijo alexander que tenias que ir a cazar? Y nosotros debemos irnos- dijo esme.

- ¿no les molesta? No quiero que se sientan incómodos- pregunto edward.

- no hay problema querido. Nosotros veremos que hacer, fuera.- respondió esme, sonriendo amablemente.

- ¡voto por un partido de béisbol extra largo!- grito emmet, entusiasmado con la idea.

- yo también. Aunque no se ve como si fuera a ver tormenta. ¿Qué dices tu, alice?- le pregunto a alice, sentada al lado suyo y con la mirada perdida. Alice se salio de su transe.

- no habrá problema. Los ruidos no se escucharan. Hay que ir por el equipo.- alice se levanto y partió por la ropa e implementos de béisbol.

- bueno, en ese caso yo me voy. Nos vemos mas tarde. Edward acomodo a bella para que quedara acostada en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada y se fue.

Es extraño- pensó bella- hace solo un rato estaba en la sala de los cullen y ahora ¿Qué? Creo que estoy flotando en el espacio. Estaba todo oscuro y pequeñas manchas parecidas a estrellas iluminaban el lugar. ¿Estaré muerta?- se pregunto bella mientras flotaba buscando una salida por la que volver. En ese momento, apareció una especie de pantalla luminosa, mostrando imágenes difíciles de comprender. Primero, 2 jóvenes y 2 muchachas extrañamente vestidos hablaban con un anciano sentado en un árbol muy grande, imposible saber que tipo era. Luego, los mismos jóvenes tomados de las manos formando un circulo en el suelo, mientras varias personas de diferentes edades ( aunque todos eran muy adultos) hacían cosas extrañas con las manos y lanzaban unas cosas luminosas hacia ellos. Por ultimo, varias imágenes rápidas de los mismos jóvenes vestidos con vestimentas de cada era, hasta llegar aproximadamente al siglo 19. Y entonces se detuvo. Bella pudo apreciar los rasgos de las personas y le resultaron conocidas. Y ahí es cuando hizo la conexión. Esos jóvenes eran ellos: edward, danella el hermano que recién se entero que tenia y ella misma. Aunque no estaban juntos en ese entonces, ya que todas eran imágenes separadas. Como habían estado reencarnando en cada era no lo entendía. Pero estaba segura que todo tenia que ver con la segunda imagen que había visto.

Y cuando comprendió eso, sintió que la puerta de salida aprecia y se marcho rumbo a la realidad.

Edward se detuvo después de acabar con el tercer siervo. No es que no pudiera con otro, porque se sentía capaz de acabar con 2 más, pero sintió que bella lo llamaba. Y no con palabras, sino que era como si estuvieran conectados y las necesidades de ella fueran inmediatamente captadas por el. Ella estaba hambrienta. Eso significaba que ya había terminado su transformación. Oculto rápidamente el siervo muerto entre los matorrales y corrió de vuelta hacia la casa. No tardo mucho. Y el espectáculo que bella regalaba a su vista fue increíble. Cuando ella mera humana, pensaba que no había nada más hermoso que ella. Pero se equivocaba. La bella que lo esperaba sentada en el sillón era inexplicablemente bonita, aunque simplemente no había palabra para describirla. La piel se le había vuelto un poco más blanca, haciendo contraste con su pelo color chocolate. Sus suaves curvas se habían marcado, y lucia incluso mejor que la misma rosalie (no es que el encontrara linda a rosalie. Digo, es su hermana). Francamente, creía que se había muerto y subido al cielo.

Bella observo como edward se quedaba con la boca abierta al verla. Y es que ella ya se había dado cuenta de en que se había transformado, si solo tenia que tocar los colmillos que ahora tenia en su dentadura. Ahora si que podría estar con el para siempre. Y eso era lo que importaba. Por otro lado, no le dolía la garganta como edward, en uno de sus intentos de convencerla para no cambiarla, le había dicho. De hecho se sentía muy bien.

- hola edward- saludo sonriendo- ¿Qué tal luzco?

Edward parpadeo y se recompuso. Le lanzo una mirada a bella como si la estuviera examinando y le sonrio de vuelta.

- luces perfecta y sencillamente preciosa- se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le tomo la mano- pero creo que estas hambrienta.

Bella se sorprendió. Que ella supiera, no había dado señales obvias del apetito que sentía.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto a edward.

- porque lo siento. Pero después las explicaciones. Ahora debo alimentarte.- le respondió edward, sacando la daga de uno de sus bolsillos.

- no lo entiendo. ¿No deberías llevarme a por un siervo o algo parecido?- pregunto bella, extrañada.

- nop, creo que no funciona así para ti.- acerco a bella hasta que esta quedo sentada sobre sus piernas, tomo la daga y se corto la muñeca- adelante, come.

Bella no se hizo esperar. No lo entendía, pero la sangre de edward olía muy bien. Tomo su brazo y comenzó a beber.

¡Hola! Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo. De ahora en adelante, comenzaré a subir cada semana, 1 o 2 capítulos según lo que pueda. Agradezco a la gente que me envió comentarios, pero ya saben. Si les gusto el capitulo, hagan clic en el botoncito verde de abajo y háganmelo saber.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de stephanie meyer, pero la historia si es mía.

Capitulo 4:

-suficiente- pensó bella soltando la muñeca de edward- debes parar. Con eso te basta- para su sorpresa, fue fácil soltarlo.

Edward levanto la cara y la miro a los ojos. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, bella supo de la inmensa alegría que sentía edward al saber que poseía lo que la persona que mas amaba necesitaba para alimentarse.

En los labios de bella aun quedaban restos de sangre. Sonriendo, edward levanto la mano y con un dedo se los quito, llevándose las pequeñas gotas de sangre a la boca. Y entonces la beso, tan suave como un suspiro, delicado como el pétalo de una flor. No era necesidad, era la sensación casi mágica que sentían ambos al compartir una pequeña porción del amor de sus corazones. Tan dulce, tan perfecto el momento… era como si esto no hubiera pasado en siglos, como si en mucho tiempo no hubieran estado juntos. Bella suspiro y enlazo los brazos en torno al cuello de edward, jugando con su cabello cobrizo, mientras el le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra tomaba su cintura. Solo ellos dos existían, el resto desaparecía al estar juntos como un espejismo desencantado…

- ¡hola! ¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo danella sonriendo maliciosamente desde la puerta.

- de hecho, si- edward soltó, muy a su pesar, a bella y miro enojado a su hermana.

- OH, vamos, ya tendrán tiempo para hacer de pareja enamorada.- rió alex apareciendo al lado de danella y tomando su mano- y por cierto, hola bella. ¿No hay un abrazo para tu hermano?

Bella se levanto de un salto, dándose cuenta de la asombrosa velocidad que ahora tenia, y lo apretujo entre sus brazos. Se abrazaron el uno al otro durante un momento, hasta que bella se separo y le dio un golpe en la nuca a alex.

- ¡ow! ¿Y eso porque?- grito alex, robándose la cabeza.

-pues por no dar muestras de existencia antes y dejarme creer todos estos años que era hija única- respondió la sonriente bella, dirigiéndose nuevamente al lado de edward.

- no fue mi culpa. No podía verte hasta ahora- suspiro alex, al parecer ya sin dolor- pero de todos modos lo lamento.

- ningún problema- acepto bella

En ese momento unos animados cullen, con sus trajes de béisbol aun puestos, entraron charlando por la puerta de la casa. Se detuvieron al ver a bella, muy calmada y cambiada, y a alex y danella, sin su capa negra y vistiendo jeans y poleras negras.

- hola a todos- saludo emmet, feliz.

- estas muy cambiada, bella. Pero debo decir que te ves genial. Más que eso, es una belleza imposible. Traeré un espejo para que lo veas tu misma.- le sonrio asombrada a su amiga y salio disparada a buscarlo.-

- te ves increíble hermanita- dijo emmet, serio por primera vez- te ves como una cullen.- bella sintió que enrojecía. Un momento- pensó bella- ¡no puedo sonrojarme! ¡Ahora soy vampiresa!

- bella… estas roja- susurro edward acariciando su mejilla

- ella es vampiresa, pero algo bastante diferente- dijo alex.

- ¡ya volví!- exclamo alice y puso un enorme y muy antiguo espejo de marco dorado como si fuera oro enfrente de bella.

Bella no reconoció su reflejo. El ser de ese espejo era indescriptible, totalmente irreal. La piel era muy blanca y lisa, haciendo contraste con la larga melena color caoba que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Los rasgos de la cara eran completamente equilibrados, los ojos de color verde oscuro y la boca de un rojo pálido. El cuerpo era muy curveado, pero sin exagerar, todo estaba en su justa proporción.

Bella levanto una mano para tocar el espejo cuando este comenzó a brillar, mostrando una imagen que no correspondía a la de la sala de los cullen. Frente a ella, había una joven del mismo tamaño y forma que ella, solo que el cabello lo llevaba suelto con una trenza pasándole por la frente y tenia puesta un vestido de mangas largas, muy decorado y de seda y satén. Era un vestido de tiempos antiguos color lila y rojo claro. Detrás de la figura se alzaba un prado que terminaba con un río y más atrás un castillo de torres esbeltas y muy grandes.

¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí? - pensó bella. Edward avanzo hacia ella y enrosco los brazos en torno a su cintura quedando la espalda de bella en su pecho. El también se reflejo en el espejo y detrás de la figura de vestido lila apareció un joven idéntico a edward, pero vestido con un traje de cabalgadura y una espada en una cinta que rodeaba su cintura.

- esto es raro- señalo edward, apuntando al espejo- ¿ustedes lo ven?

Alexander rió, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

- por supuesto, este es un espejo muy antiguo, ¿verdad?- dijo alex- es mágico y obviamente era de una época antigua

- si, no dijiste que nos contarías el porque de todo esto y vas a cumplir- dijo alice- pero, ahora ¿Qué te parece lo que viste antes de que apareciera eso?- pregunto apuntando a la imagen del espejo.

- todavía no se si soy yo- admitió bella, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- tu siempre has sido hermosa, amor- le dijo edward besándole su sonrojada mejilla- solo no has querido darte cuenta antes.

Y ahí fue cuando bella comprendió que si era ella, porque edward estaba a su lado y la amaba como siempre lo había hecho.

- bueno, basta de cariñitos por ahora. Ya es tiempo de contar la larga explicación de todo esto- los interrumpió alex.

Los cullen asintieron (se esta volviendo una costumbre) y se sentaron en los sillones del living. Alexander y danella quedaron en un sillón grande, mientras que edward y bella en uno pequeño enfrente de sus hermanos, con bella sentada en las piernas de su pareja. Hubo un minuto de silencio.

- la verdad no se por donde comenzar- confeso alex.

- ¿Qué tal desde el principio de todo esto?- sugirió bella.

- buena idea- alex se acomodo y comenzó a hablar- hace más o menos 6 siglos, la vida vampirica no era como lo es ahora. No era necesario ocultarse, vivir en la oscuridad o tomar precauciones para no atacar a todo el mundo. Antes todos vivían en armonía, se alimentaban en armonía y juntos formaban un mundo propio, separado del de los humanos.

Todo era gracias a un grupo de vampiros de ancestral tradición, los kilara, una familia que poseía descendencia druida y que se encargo de proteger el mundo vampiro, ocultándolo de la vista de los humanos con un ritual milenario llamado "ocaso de la luna", que fue aprendido por el primero de los kilara.

Había otras dos familias de vampiros de descendencia druida, aunque su sangre era más débil y por eso no poseían tanta magia. Eran los Malakai y los Sekondi.

Estas tres familias eran las principales y como tales pertenecían a la realeza vampirica. De cada una de las tres familias un integrante varón, generalmente el mayor, asumía el trono, siendo siempre el integrante kilara el más importante. Los otros integrantes de las tres familias asumían su puesto de familia real y como tales debían ser reverenciados de la misma forma que los reyes.

La familia kilara estaba compuesta por el rey kordonan, su esposa Dangola y sus hijos, Amina y Riad que eran mellizos. Riad era el descendiente al trono de esa familia.

En la familia Malakai estaban el rey Taodenni, su esposa Zana y sus hijos, también mellizos, Ambaton y Ampanithy.

Ambaton seria el próximo rey, una vez que muriera su padre.

El rey Kano, su esposa Asmara y sus hijos, mellizos también, Dakar y Dakhla, formaban la familia Sekondi. Dakar era descendiente al trono en esa familia.

Desde pequeños, los mellizos de las tres familias jugaban, cumplían sus deberes y se divertían juntos. Con el tiempo fueron creciendo y antes de sus cumpleaños número dieciocho, ya que los mellizos kilara nacieron unas pocas horas después de los mellizos malakai y al dia siguiente nacieron los sekondi, se enamoraron entre ellos, quedando como pareja Amira con ambaton y riad con ampanithy. Dakar estaba enamorado de amina y dakhla de riad, por lo que mientras se celebraban los compromisos de las parejas fueron adquiriendo odio hacia los pares de mellizos comprometidos y hacia todo el mundo vampirico. Comenzaron a practicar magia negra, llegando a ha ser expertos en ello.

Cuando las otras dos familias descubrieron lo que hacían a escondidas lo mellizos sekondi, tomaron la decisión de expulsar del reino a toda la familia sekondi, ya que según las normas la magia negra era lo peor que alguien pudiera practicar y por lo tanto era un deshonor en la familia.

Obviamente, tanto el rey como la reina sekondi adquirieron rabia y odio hacia el resto del mundo vampiro, especialmente hacia las dos familias reales y se unieron a la magia negra, practicándola junto con sus hijos en los paramos, el lugar donde los habían expulsado, y juraron vengarse de todos algún dia.

Un mes antes de la boda de ambaton con Amira y de riad con ampanihy, Mitenara, hija de una familia de la nobleza vampirica amiga de los reyes y quien tenia el don de ver lo que va a pasar, tuvo una visión sobre la destrucción del mundo vampirico y humano en manos de la familia sekondi. Acudió a avisar a los reyes, quienes se alarmaron, posponiendo las bodas para otro momento. Acudieron a hablar con Tsara, la diosa vampirica, quien les dijo que había una profecía que hablaba sobre la salvación del mundo. La profecía decía así:

Dos y dos suman uno

Mezcla de sangre entre cuatro parientes

Separados por unas horas dos de dos

Dos poseerán una magia desconocida

Los otros dos la potenciaran

Pasando por varios siglos para cumplir el destino

Dieciocho para transformarse si tiene su otra mitad

Sangre entre ellos han de tomar

Y cumpliendo con todo el mal exterminar

No tardaron los reyes en darse cuenta de que sus mellizos encajaban perfectamente en la profecía, ya que eran dos parejas de hermanos, al estar emparejas eran parientes entre ellos y habían nacido una pareja de mellizos de la otra con una horas de diferencia. Presentaron a sus hijos frente a la diosa tsara, quien los acepto como miembros de la profecía. Tsara hablo con los reyes y sus esposas para que junto con ella realizaran el ritual que permitiría que reencarnaran hasta cumplir la profecía. También hablo con los jóvenes, que aceptaron ya que era su deber proteger a su pueblo.

El dia del ritual, los jóvenes fueron llevados a un prado apartado donde apareció tsara. El ritual consistía en hacer traspaso de poderes de padres a hijos, mientras que tsara hacia signos que les concedían el poder de reencarnar, encontrarse entre ellos, recordar su pasado y otras cosas.

Al terminar el ritual, los jóvenes desaparecieron, siendo separados y olvidando todo para encontrarse en un futuro.

Ese mismo dia al anochecer ocurrió el ataque de los sekondi, quienes se conformaron con acabar con las familias reales, dejando para el futuro la venganza contra el mundo.

Alex termino de contar la historia y observo a los cullen. Sus rostros pasaban por las distintas etapas de aceptación de información. Cuando vio a bella y edward en estado de shock, sintió que los comprendía, ya que el también se había puesto así cuando se había enterado de todo el embrollo. Y en todo caso, entre ellos eran familia, ya que eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido.

Bella sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. ¿Era esto lo que estaba pasando? ¿Tendrían que enfrentar a los que una vez habían matado a su supuesta familia? Eran muchos problemas los que les esperaban.

- esto va ha ser un gran problema- murmuro bella.

- y solo esta comenzando- dijo danella- hay mas que explicar.

¡Hola de nuevo! Ciento la demora, pero las últimas pruebas me tenían estresada y perdí mi inspiración :0. Pero la recupere y aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste, porque todavía hay mucho mas que tiene que pasar.

Y recuerden, si les gusto, háganmelo saber con un rewiew. Y si no les gusto, también manden uno. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Asumir para cumplir

- sigo sin poder creerlo - murmuro bella, mientras edward la apretaba contra su pecho. Edward entendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡debes hacerlo!- exclamo alex, su voz intensa- te necesitamos para esto, tu y edward son nuestra otra mitad. No lo podemos hacer sin ustedes.

Bella sintió la presión en la que se encontraba. Por un lado, sentía en su corazón que debía cobrar venganza por la muerte de su antigua familia y ayudar a salvar el mundo. Por el otro, no se sentía capaz de asesinar a nadie todavía. Apenas estaba empezando esto de ser vampiresa, no sabia luchar.

Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía cumplir con lo prometido, debía salvar a todo lo que quería. ¡Tenia que hacerlo!

La presión del ambiente creció. Bella sintió que el calor cubría cada parte de su cuerpo y un cosquilleo eléctrico apareció en la punta de sus dedos, el cual luego cubrió sus manos. Una luz se desprendió de su pecho e ilumino toda la habitación. Y entonces se libero la luz y bella se sintió libre, apreció la conexión con el centro de la tierra y tuvo en su corazón es magia que permitía que todo existiera.

Y luego todo volvió a como estaban antes.

-¿QUE FUE ESO?- pregunto edward, alarmado nuevamente mientras se aseguraba que bella estuviera completamente sana.

Alex se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía- mi hermanita ya recupero su poderes.

¿Poderes?- pensó bella mientras rascaba distraídamente su cuello, hasta toco algo que colgaba en su pecho. Agacho la mirada y vio que se trataba del collar que le había dado edward hace unas horas solamente. Es increíble como ha cambiado todo- pensó bella. Y entonces se fijo en que en la union entre el cordero y el león ya no había un diamante, sino que había una extraña piedra, blanca y luminosa, con un signo que se veía antiguo grabado en ella.

Edward siguió la mirada de bella hasta el collar y noto el cambio en la piedra que unía los amuletos. Uno punzada de dolor apareció en su cabeza y tuvo una especie de recuerdo.

Flash- back

Amina y ambaton estaban sentados espalda contra espalda debajo de un roble, en realidad EL ROBLE. Y es que en ese lugar se habían conocido entre mellizos, en ese lugar ambaton y Amina se habían declarado el uno al otro y en ese lugar ambaton tenía pensado darle una sorpresa a su novia.

Una leve brisa despeino el cabello de amina, quien levanto la cabeza del pergamino que estaba leyendo y se encontró con la mirada de ambaton, que la veía fijamente.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de amina.

- ¿Por qué ese sonrojo, amada mía?- pregunto en voz baja ambaton mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

Las mejillas de ella se volvieron aun más rojas.

- es que me causa nerviosismo tu intensa mirada- confesó amina, dándose la vuelta y ocultando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Una dulce risa salió de los labios de ambaton.

- te quiero- de repente, ambaton se paro y su voz se hizo mas seria- y por eso quiero hacer algo. Sabes que te amo y que no podría vivir sin ti. Quisiera pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo. Y quiero hacerlo de la forma correcta- ambaton se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja tallada de diamante- Amina Tveni kilara ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

En la caja había un delicado anillo de oro blanco, que tenia como centro un obsuro rodeado de rubíes. El obsuro tenía grabado un signo negro, el signo de la familia malakai.

Amina estaba impresionada, sentía tanta felicidad que pensaba que su corazón estallaría en mil pedazos.

- ¡si! Me casare contigo- ambaton sonrio y deslizo la alianza en el dedo anular de amina, su ahora prometida.

Fin flash-back

Edward despertó de su ensoñación y miro fijamente la piedra blanca. ¿Eso que había tenido era un recuerdo de su vida pasada? ¿Había comenzado a recordar todo lo que había sido una vez su vida? Talvez era eso, talvez no. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que tenia que hacer algo, y tenia que hacerlo pronto.

- ¿eso es un obsuro?- murmuró edward acariciando la gema resplandeciente-

Danella y alex escucharon el comentario de edward y se rieron.

- veo que comenzaste ha recordar, hermano- dijo todavía riendo danella- pero, si así lo quieres, no diré que significa- le guiño el ojo a edward- aunque deberías apurarte en ese asunto.

Los cullen observaban y escuchaban lo que hacían los hermanos mientras pensaban en el caos que se había vuelto su vida de un dia para otro, si antes no tenían una existencia normal, ahora con la llegada de alex y danella no habría tranquilidad. Aunque eso era bueno, ya que nunca habían visto a edward tan feliz como ahora, con la transformación de bella y todo el asunto de su hermana, y claro, por el y por bella soportarían todo esto.

- es muy bonito- susurro bella, todavía mirando la piedra- ¿Por qué apareció en mi collar?

Edward, alex y danella se miraron. Con la mirada, edward les dijo que era mejor no decirle, ya que el se lo diría en su momento. Su hermana y el hermano de bella estuvieron de acuerdo.

- no lo se- mintió alex

- ya lo descubriremos- dijo danella guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. Por suerte bella no se dio cuenta, sino se hubiera dado cuenta de la mentira.

- ya esta bueno de comentarios que nosotros no entendemos. Talvez bella y edward tengan dudas, como las tenemos nosotros- los interrumpió jasper.

Bella pensó en lo que dijo jasper. Ahora que había superado el miedo a su destino, tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser aclaradas.

- sip. Aun hay muchas cosas que no me has explicado hermano. Partiendo por mis poderes, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?- pregunto bella a su mellizo.

- esa pregunta va para el final, ya que es mejor que te lo muestre en un lugar donde no armemos un desorden.- alex sonrio- ¿no hay otra pregunta que te acompleje hermanita?

- a mi me confunden los nombres. ¿Cuál era el nombre antiguo de cada uno?- pregunto emmet, sin dejar preguntar a bella.

- ¡emmet! No te preguntaron a ti- lo reto rosalie.

- nah, esta bien. Yo responderé tu pregunta- dijo danella- edward era ambaton, bella era Amira, alexander era riad y yo era ampanithy.

Emmet soltó una carcajada

- lindo nombre, edward- se burlo emmet sin poder evitarlo.

- OH, cállate- le gruño edward, pegándole en la cabeza.

Esme y carlisle observaban todo, muy divertidos y emocionados con la felicidad a pesar de lo misterioso de la situciacion.

- emm, tengo una pregunta- dijo jasper. Todos se callaron- ¿Qué paso con los mellizos sekondi?

Danella y ale se miraron entre ellos. Esa era la parte más difícil de explicar.

¡Hola a todos! Lamento si volví a tardar un poco mas de la cuenta, pero ya acabaron las clases y voy a poder escribir mas y estudiar menos =). También lamento la brevedad del capitulo, pero es que era muy largo y decidí partirlo por la mitad y ponerlos como capítulos diferentes. Y ya saben, sus comentarios son parte de mi alegría. ¡por favor comenten, para bien o para mal! Bye! hasta el próximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi, sino que a la maravillosa stephanie meyer. Los que no son parte de la saga twilight, sin embargo, son de mi propia invención y no pueden copiarse, al igual que la trama. =)

Capitulo 6: talentos

- jasper, eso lo responderemos al final- simplemente dijo alex

Nadie pregunto nada más. Habían muchas preguntas por hacer, eso todos lo sabían, pero sabían que se irían contestando en el camino. Aunque había algunas cosas que era necesario saber.

-bien, creo que son varias las preguntas que hay en esta historia- comento alex riéndose – pero nos pasaríamos la tercera parte de nuestra existencia aquí explicando si se formularan todas ahora. Así que solo les diremos lo básico, el resto puede esperar.

-por donde espesar…- se pregunto danella, rascándose la barbilla.

-que tal los poderes de esos gemelillos malvados? Y de paso, también quiero saber que hacen belli-bells y eddie- sugirió emmet, pasando el brazo por la cintura de rosalie y riéndose un poco. Bueno, poco para el.

Edward soltó un bufido y le lanzo una mirada enojada.

-sabes que no me gusta que me digan eddie- mascullo.

Emmet se rió todavía mas- pero te apuesto a que si te lo dijera bellita en otras circunstancias no te pondrías así, eddie querido- se burlo en voz muy alta, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo y soltando risotada tras risotada.

Edward hizo ademán de levantarse hacia el, pero bella lo sujeto por el hombro, algo roja al comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de emmet.

-no, ed. Ya nos la cobraremos mas tarde- le dijo a edward, besándolo en la mejilla, y lanzándole una mirada furibunda a emmet, que simulaba secarse las lagrimas que le habian "salido" por reírse tanto. Edward asintió y susurro en el oído de bella – es un trato-

Los cullen los miraban divertidos, ya que estaban acostumbrados a el humor un tanto, diferente, de emmet. Pero danella y alex no estaban tan acostumbrados y lo miraban algo asombrados y también un poco divertidos.

-vaya sentido del humor que tienes, emmet. Estoy impresionado. Al menos es un alivio que alguien aya ocupado mi lugar de molestar a edward mientras no estaba- dijo alex, con una sonrisa. Emmet se irguió, orgulloso. Jasper le lanzo una mirada divertida y alice movió la cabeza.

A edward no le pareció muy divertido.

-¿te gustaba molestarme?- pregunto algo molesto, pero calmado.

-sip. Era muy divertido, sobre todo cuando danella y yo interrumpíamos una de tus secciones de besos en su prado con bella-respondió alex, ensanchando la sonrisa. Alice, jasper, rosalie y emmet se rieron y esme con carlisle solo los contemplaron sonriendo.

Bella se puso roja y edward los miro, indignado.

-no me gusta para nada lo que estas diciendo. Y tu, hermana, no me lo esperaba de ti.- les dijo, abrazando a bella.

- era demasiado gracioso como para evitarlo, hermano. Pero es buena tu idea de explicar los talentos primero, Emmet. Verán, edward y yo podemos manejar la naturaleza: aire, agua, tierra y fuego, así como la electricidad, el clima, el crecimiento de las plantas y otras cosillas como el control de mente, la lectura de la misma, el cambio de forma y el tele transporte- dijo danella, orgullosa de sus talentos.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos y jadeo. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado el querer otros dones, ya que estaba bien con leer la mente (eso ya traía algunos inconvenientes). Pero de habérselo planteado, nunca abría pensado en tener tanto poder, era demasiado el incluso pensarlo. Y sin embargo, al parecer podía hacerlo, podía hacer todo eso.

Era de esperarse que los demás también se quedaran con la boca abierta, bueno todos menos alex y danella, que ya lo sabían.

-eso no me lo esperaba- comento edward cuando se recompuso de su primera impresión.

-bueno, es que somos geniales hermano- le dijo danella, estirando la mano para chocar los cinco.

- bueno, pero bella y yo somos mas geniales entonces- dijo alex, mirando a su hermana- es algo difícil de explicar, pero podemos manipular la energía de nuestro entorno y hacer cualquier cosa, casi todo lo que hacen dane y edward y otras cosas, como hacer desaparecer y aparecer objetos de la nada, viajar al futuro (aunque cuesta un gran esfuerzo) telequinesia y también ¡volar!- termino, animado. A alex le encantaba volar.

Bella tuvo la misma reacción que edward al saber lo que podía hacer, pero un poco mas fuerte. Es que una persona (ni siquiera cuando esa persona es vampiro) puede recibir la noticia de que puede hacer casi todo lo que se le antoje y quedarse tranquila, como si nada.

Los demás se recobraron de la impresión que les causo la noticia, y miraron a edward y a bella, que se veían a los ojos sorprendidos, impresionados.

-wow-dijo bella, entre emocionada, intrigada y algo asustada. Esto ultimo por el temor a no poder manejar todo eso.

- no te preocupes, tu puedes hacerlo- le dijo edward. Bella lo miro sorprendida. Se supone que edward no podía leer su mente, ¿o si?

- uh edward, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba asustada por eso?- le pregunto.

Edward se encogió de hombros- no lo se, solo supe que temías por eso.

Los dos miraron interrogantes a alex y a danella, que observaban el intercambio con una sonrisa cómplice

- eso es algo en parejas. Ahora que bella bebió sangre de ti, edward, han iniciado un vinculo entre ustedes, que se completara cuando bebas de ella. Verán, pueden beber sangre de animales y todo eso, pero necesitan la sangre del otro para poder sobrevivir. Sin ella, duraran un par de días y luego, morirán- les anuncio alex, como a quien se le a olvidado decir algo importante y no se preocupa de ello.

- eso deberías habérnoslo dicho en un principio, alex. O tu, hermana. Pero, ¿Por qué todavía no he mordido a bella?- pregunto edward intrigado y mirando a bella con amor. Si, la idea de depender de ella para sobrevivir y de que ella dependiera de el no le desagradaba en absoluto, al contrario, estaba mas que encantado con ello.

-porque todavía no es el momento. Alrededor de la medianoche de hoy sentirás hambre. De momento, notaras que bella huele igual que cuando era humana. Creo que no me equivoco al decir que la sangre de bella olía para ti como ninguna otra. Si era así, notaras que su olor sigue ahí- respondió danella. Edward olfateo sutilmente a bella y comprobó que, efectivamente, bella seguía oliendo de la manera mas apetecible que pudiera imaginar. La boca se le hizo agua, pero se aseguro de que no se notara.- no pregunte porque a medianoche, porque no lo sabemos. Ah, y otra cosa, les sugiero que cuando se alimenten el uno del otro lo hagan muy en privado, porque, hhmm, notaran que los mordiscos serán, mmm, muy eróticos- termino de decir danella, mirando con una sonrisa burlona a bella, que lucia el mayor sonrojo que alguna vez hubiera tenido, y a edward, que de haber podido habría estado igual que bella y que mostraba una mueca avergonzada.

Y por supuesto, todos nuevamente se desternillaron de la risa, sin poder evitarlo. Carlisle y esme fueron los únicos que conservaron entre comillas la calma, ya que igual se reían de forma disimulada.

- vaya, jajajajajaja, eddie, si que te la pasaras en grande con bellita, eh? Jajajajajaja. Nuestro eddie dejara de ser un niño, los milagros realmente existen, jajajajajaja- dijo como pudo emmet, que se agarraba el estomago como si en verdad le doliera de tanto reírse y sujetaba a rosalie, que también estaba muerta de la risa, al igual que alice y jasper, que se sujetaban el uno al otro para no caerse.

-¿pero es que no pueden dejar de reírse? No es para nada gracioso que se burlen de nosotros- los reprendió edward, que tenia una sonrisa en los labios (el no estaba ya avergonzado por lo que había dicho su hermana, de hecho, la idea le gustaba mucho ahora que bella ya no era tan frágil, ya no tendría que retener sus impulsos) y acariciaba el pelo de bella, que tampoco estaba ya tan avergonzada ( acababa de acordarse de que edward ya no tendría que controlarse cuando se besaban ni evitar los posibles desenlaces que podría traer eso).

Los cullen tardaron un poco en calmarse, pero al final se quedaron tranquilos, con sonrisas en la cara y pequeñas risas de vez en cuando.

-ay, eso fue graciosísimo- dijo alice, muy animada (ya estaba pensando en toda la ropa que podría comprarle a bella).

- pero ahora seria bueno que nos dijeran lo que saben de los mellizos- dijo carlisle. Jasper asintió, apoyando la sugerencia de carlisle.

Alex, que había estado mirando divertido junto con danella el ataque de risa cullen, asintió, rascándose la cabeza.

-bien, sabemos que, cuando estaban con nosotros, ella tenia el poder del fuego y él el del hielo, además de que controlar el metal y la temperatura, mover los objetos con la mente, producir rayos como arma, cambiar de forma al igual que edward y danella, producir dolor con la mente y anular todos los sentidos- dijo.

Carlisle lo miro extrañado- ¿pero esos dos últimos dones no son los de jane y alec de la guardia vulturi?- pregunto, preocupado.

- si. Ellos son los mellizos.- anuncio danella

-eso es impactante. ¿Cómo han estado todos estos años con la guardia vulturi y aro, marco y caius no se han dado cuenta? Y ¿no habías dicho que victoria era uno de los mellizos?- pregunto alice, también preocupada y seria. Todos estaban serios en el salón, ya no era momento de reírse.

- aro, marco y caius en realidad no son los que mandan, son jane y alec los que controlan a los vulturis, suponemos que simulan estar en la guardia para no atraer la atención sobre ellos. Y si, jane cambio de forma y se transformo en victoria, suponemos que viajo con esos nómadas para encontrar a bella y acabar con ella. Pero de lo que estamos seguros, es de que, si no acabamos con ellos, ellos acabaran con el mundo que hoy conocemos. Y eso no lo podemos permitir- dijo alex, muy pero que muy serio.

Todos asintieron

- es tarde. Edward y bella, deberían estar solos para hablar y para que cuando sea medianoche pase lo que va a pasar. De nosotros depende que el mundo no se acabe y no podemos fallar. Mañana comenzaran a entrenar.- les dijo danella a la pareja. Nadie se rió esta vez.

Edward y bella asintieron y se tomaron de la mano, levantándose de el sillón. Todos se pararon.

- bien, hasta mañana entonces- alex y danella se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

Hola, siento muchísimo el no haber subido capitulo en tantos meses, pero es que estaba falta de inspiración y muy ocupada con mis estudios. Pero ahora estoy inspirada de nuevo y voy a subir mas seguido, cada una o dos semanas. Ahora, necesito saber que opinan: debería poner un pequeño lemmon en el próximo capitulo o no debería poner nada. Presiones rewiew y háganmelo saber, aparte de si les gusto el Cáp.

Besos, lady black blood


	7. Chapter 7

A diferencia de la ultima vez que habían visto el "medio de transporte" de danella y alex, los cullen no quedaron impresionados pues estaban ya mas acostumbrados, por lo que se pusieron inmediatamente a hacer lo que querían hacer y lo que otros debían hacer. Carlisle y esme se sentaron en una esquina, hablando en voz baja. Rosalie y alice se retiraron a la habitación de esta última con la excusa de que tenían que hacer "ciertas cosas", pero antes habían advertido a jasper y emmet de que no molestaran a edward y bella, los cuales aun podían sonrojarse e incomodarse. Edward y bella habían subido a la habitación de el primero, y estaban conversando sobre lo que iba a ocurrir.

-por cierto ¿Qué hora es?- consulto bella a edward, sentada desde el sillón en una esquina de la habitación. Edward estaba de pie, buscando un CD de música clásica para colocar en su sofisticado equipo de música.

Es cierto que ambos estaban algo nerviosos por lo que sus hermanos habían puesto como panorama para la medianoche, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían como si eso fuera natural, parte de lo que ahora eran, y dios sabe que lo habían deseado desde hacia un buen tiempo. Por lo que el ambiente estaba relajado y lleno de lo típico de las parejas enamoradas inmortales, amor incondicional.

- uh, las 10:00 p.m. Creo que deberíamos irnos a otro lado, ¿sabes?, no considero justo que corramos de nuevo a carlisle y el resto de la casa- respondió, sentándose al lado de ella y colocando los brazos a su alrededor. Bella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, que al ser ya los dos iguales no se sentía frió. Asintió con la cabeza.

- tienes razón, ¿pero donde?. Tengo claro que no podemos ir a casa de charlie porque ahora soy diferente y porque… tu sabes que va a pasar. Así que me he quedado sin opciones- los dos se detuvieron a pensar en donde podían pasar la noche, pero no se les ocurría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro alice con cara de mujer atareada. Ambos se asustaron (ninguno de dos estaba concentrado así que no la habían sentido). Y se sentaron bien en el sillón.

-pero que hacen ustedes aquí sentados, son ya las 10:10. será mejor que se levanten. Bella, tu vienes conmigo, y tu edward, ve abajo, esme tiene que darte algo. Y nada de peros, tengo todo resuelto.- sin detenerse a esperar respuesta, agarro a bella de un brazo y la arrastro hacia su pieza, donde rosalie las estaba esperando. Ambas llevaron a bella al baño, la desvistieron a velocidad vampirica y la metieron en la ducha. Al mismo tiempo, preparaban unos jabones y otras cosas que bella no reconoció.

-pero ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo conmigo?- pregunto, mirando a alice esparcirle una cosa con olor a flores por el cuerpo y a rosalie lavar su pelo con champú de flores, también.

-obviamente te arreglamos ¿Qué mas? Por si no te has dado cuenta de lo que va a pasar entre tu y edward…- respondió alice, aplicando mas de esa pasta. Bella se sonrojo.

- no creo que sea necesario darle algún consejo ¿tu que crees?- rosalie pregunto a alice, la que puso cara de concentración.

-no, pienso y siento que se las arreglaran de lo mas bien- respondió, enjuagando a bella, mientras rosalie hacia lo mismo con su pelo.

Entra ambas secaron su cuerpo y pelo, para luego llevarla a la habitación, donde un conjunto la esperaba en la cama. Bella se quedo con la boca abierta. Era lencería color azul eléctrico, no tan pero tan reveladora, pero si lo suficiente como para que se sonrojara entre corpiño y encaje.

Sin darle tiempo para pensar, le metieron el conjunto, el cual por cierto encajaba muy bien, y le pusieron un vestido casual, pero lindo, en color azul claro y blanco. Y al parecer por fin quedaron conformes porque la dejaron parada frente a ellas y dieron vueltas a su alrededor, contemplando su trabajo.

-bien, sin duda es digna de un cullen- dijo rosalie, sonriendo con aprobación.

-pues claro, siempre supe que nuestro hermano tenia buen gusto y así resulto, bella es preciosa- dijo alice, con las manos en las cinturas y con cara de orgullo

-bien, ya basta de comentarios. Son las 11:20 y tenemos que llevarla a el lugar- alice asintió y juntas sacaron a bella, quien aun estaba un poco sonrojada por sus halagos- excelente, solo le faltaba un poco de color en las mejillas. Ahora esta perfecta.

Las tres salieron por la puerta principal en dirección al bosque. Pidieron a bella que cerrara los ojos y echaron a correr con ella tomada de sus manos. Bella disfruto de el viento en la cara, de la sensación de libertad como ninguna vez anterior, ya que al ser ella la que corría todo resultaba mas placentero. Ahora comprendía la adicción cullen por la velocidad y es mas, comenzó a compartirla.

Se detuvieron frente a algo que olía de madera curiosa: madera, metal, cemento y flores. Bella abrió los ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña y preciosa casa, más bien una cabaña. Al igual que el estilo cullen, tenia grandes ventanales, pero en la porción justa para que se mantuviera la privacidad dentro. También, frente a ella, había un jardín con rosas, hortensias, margaritas, azucenas, fresias y otras flores y arbustos que no supo reconocer. En conjunto, la cabaña parecía sacada de los cuentos de hadas, como si fuera mágica.

-me parece que ha quedado impresionada- comento edward, que salio de la casa vestido con pantalones negros y camisa blanca, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando con sentimiento.- debo reconocer que esme sabe lo que hace. Mañana le daré mi agradecimiento.

Bella se recompuso de la impresión y se le quedo mirando, la verdad es que estaba muy guapo, más de lo normal y eso ya era decir mucho. Aunque extrañaba sus ojos caramelo, sentía que los verdes eran parte del verdadero edward, como si fuera natural que fueran así. Y no podía dejar de reconocer que eran hermosos.

-parece que tu tampoco sabias nada de esto- dijo. Edward contemplo a bella, que estaba bajo la luz lunar. Lucia un lindo vestido que ceñía a sus curvas sin ser demasiado revelador, lo justo como para volverlo loco. El pelo iba suelto y rodeaba el rostro de piel de marfil y los ojos, bellos ojos. Estaba esplendida, hermosa y sensual.

-pues no, me han sorprendido tanto como a ti- respondió el. Miro a las chicas que los estaban mirando con sonrisas cómplices.- debo darles las gracias por lo que hicieron, bella luce mas que hermosa, mas de lo que es siempre.

- cuando quieras. Ahora nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer con los chicos- se despidió alice, tomando a rosalie del brazo y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque- disfruten.

Las dos se alejaron corriendo desapareciendo en el bosque. Edward sonrio y se acerco con andar felino hacia bella, que también sonrio. La abrazo por la cintura y deslizo sus labios por su mejilla, deteniéndose en el oído.

-estas muy hermosa esta noche, amor- musito, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Bella se estremeció- se acerca la medianoche y yo ya estoy comenzando a sentir sed de ti. Pero antes de hacer nada, necesito saber si estas segura- se aparto de su oído y la miro seriamente y directo a los ojos. Bella sintió algo que jamás había sentido, un profundo sentido de pertenencia y acompañando a eso, una gran excitación.

Así que deslizo los brazos por su cuello y lo beso, por toda respuesta. Edward gruño en su cuello, y tomándola por la cintura, la llevo corriendo a la habitación matrimonial, la cual estaba alumbrada por la luna.

Ambos cayeron abrazados entre las sabanas de seda. Se despojaron de sus ropas y se amaron, fueron uno frente a la luna, único testigo de su amor. Cuando casi llegaban al orgasmo, edward levanto el rostro, los ojos negros y lánguidos por el placer y el deseo de sangre. Se comunicaron con los ojos y bella asintió. Y edward, dejando libres sus colmillos, la mordió. Y ambos cayeron en el éxtasis, bella también sucumbiendo a la tentación y mordiéndolo en el hombro. Ambos compartieron pensamientos, ilusiones y deseos, hasta llegar a la saciedad.

Edward la abrazo por la cintura, mientras bella se apoyaba en su pecho. Los dos sonreían, llenos de ternura por lo que habían compartido.

- ¿me amaras por siempre, edward?.

-lo que dure la eternidad.


End file.
